


Nagato's ...Cousin's???

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: It was such a peaceful day....until these guys came along.





	Nagato's ...Cousin's???

                                                     Nagato's ...Cousin's???

Nagato panted deeply as he scurried into the hideout. Konan and Yahiko falling in right behind him as the three shook out there coats and turned their markers before sitting down in a circle on the floor.

“To close…that was too close” Yahiko sighs out and leans back onto his hands.

“Hanzo is catching on. One day we may have to confront him, but not until we're good and ready. We need to be more cautious from now on.” Konan warned, a frown on her lips as she thought of how close they’d come to being spotted. The Akatsuki were still a relatively new group but they had been causing problems for the Hanzo's reign. Peace was not a goal he supported.

Nagato took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh as he relaxed his muscles and settled down. Yahiko and Konan were his family now and the thought of losing either of them was nearly devastating, but right now they were safe. Right now nothing could touch the three of them.

And then the perimeter alarm went off and Nagato’s peace was shattered. All three leaped to their feet and pulled out weapons as they ready themselves for battle.

“Is it Hanzo? Did he find out it was us?” Nagato asked as the second alarm when off and the trap three yards from the door was sprung. Konan grabs their coats and Yahiko turns the markers as the last trap close to the door sounds off with an exploding tag. Not enough to damage the hide out, but enough to cover their escape through the window.

Except, they never make it to the window.

There’s a loud bang as the door is forcefully opened and all three turn to face the intruder with kuni drawn. … The intruder who looks like a very grumpy Nagato with red eyes and a scowl on his face.

“Do you know how long it took us to find you in this sage forsaken place!?” he growls out, completely ignoring their weapons and stepping inside as another person enters. This one with sandy blond hair and a snarl on his lips.

“Why in Father’s good name does this place have to be so _wet_?! What is wrong with the weather here! There’s not a piece of dry ground in sight!” he complains as he stomps inside and hangs up his jacket.

Nagato looks at them both over but can’t find a Hitai-ate so he has no idea where there allegiance lies. It unnerves him that these men are so comfortable in their hideout, that they aren't treating any of them like a threat.

He sees Yahiko open his mouth to say something, when the door burst open again. Another red head fly’s in, this time it’s a woman who only blinks in their direction before leaping at the red haired man.

“Kurama-nii you left me behind!”

“I am NOT your brother you dumb toma-“

“Kurama-sensei you shouldn’t take off so fast.” A voice interrupts and Nagato watches as a young girl, probably only a few years younger than Nagato himself, motions two others inside. The first is a silver haired boy who takes in his surroundings with quick and steady eyes before positioning himself behind the sandy haired man who’s still grumbling about the weather. The second is a clumsy pink haired boy who trips over the threshold and nearly face plants into the floor before he also scurries over to the blonde, dragging the girl with him as all three hang up their coats as well.

“What??” Yahiko asks, the pure bewilderment in his voice is echoed by the look on Konan’s face and probably Nagato’s own as well.

That’s when the grumpy looking man, Kurama, grabs him by the arm, taking full advantage of the fact that Nagato had let his guard down, and shoves him toward the red haired woman.

“Here, this is your _actual_ relative.” He says and Nagato has all of two seconds to process his words before the woman is flying at him with a cry of-

“COUSIN!!” – and Nagato suddenly finds himself squished between his grumpy kidnapper and the over enthusiastic woman in one of the most terrifying group hugs he’d ever experienced.

“LET GO OF ME!” Kurama yells but the woman just throws her head back laughing with glee. This is about the time Nagato noticed just how close to her bosom his head is and Jiraya-sensei’s old habits become forefront in his mind as his face lights up as red as his hair.

If only the chaos ended there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Nagato was the winner lol
> 
> Have I told you guys how great you are yet? Cause I really need to tell you guys that your amazing and thank ya'll so much for your comments and Kudos and encouragements and ideas.  
> THANK YOU to 'Temptress' and 'BlackGryphon101' for first mentioning Nagato and pointing out his age and the confrontation with Hanzo.


End file.
